pororofandomcom-20200216-history
Eddy
Eddy is one of the main characters of Pororo the Little Penguin. He also stars a spin-off called Eddy The Clever Fox. Personality Eddy first appeared in the episode "We're friends", the first episode of Season 1. Eddy is a little fox who is intelligent and is a genius inventor. His age is 10 (11 in Season 3, 12 years old since Season 4). Sometimes, he can be a show-off. His inventions include robots, trains, cars, flying devices, ships and submersibles among other objects. Often, these inventions go horribly wrong which causes trouble for anyone who gets caught up in his antics. Eddy is good friends with Pororo, but is also his friendly rival. Eddy lives in a hollowed-out tree stump. He has a crush on Loopy and also likes Petty a bit, likes to sabotage the race winning. In the sing-along series, he likes playing the xylophone, although it looks more of a vibraphone, and bass drum (Season 2, "Hahaha Hohoho" only). Appearance Eddy is a browned-orange fox with long ears. He has black eyes and a nose of the same color. He has a big white spot in his body. He also has a long tail. In season 3-6, he wears a white shirt with long sleeves under the blue overalls. Bio Season 1 Eddy is a brown fox. He has a long ears and a long tail. His eyes and nose are black. Like all of his friends, he doesn't wear any clothes. It was seen here that Eddy seems to be a little naughty fox. He likes playing jokes in his friends. Also, it's shown that Eddy likes to invent new things and wants to share it with his friends. Sometimes, his inventions don't go so well. Like in the episode " Eddy the Great Inventor ", Eddy invent a robot. He named it "Robot 1" but it got broken. After that, he made another robot but this time he named it "Robot 2" but like Robot 1, it didn't go well either. Eddy likes giving surprise box making his friends to shout and scared but after what he did, he is asking for forgiveness in his friends. His dream is to go and explore the moon. Season 2 Eddy's appearance doesn't change from the first season. This season showed that Eddy doesn't know how to swim in the "Learning how to swim". He wants to learn how to swim but he couldn't do it well. He decided to build a swimsuit for him but because of the shark chasing him, he abandoned his swimsuit underwater and scared to go in the water again. It is also known that he has a crush on Petty. Also, in the Season, he successfully went to the moon and explore. He made new friends with 2 aliens after helping him to restore some fuel to got home. Season 3 In seasons 3-6 , He wears a white shirt with long sleeves under the blue overalls. In the season, Eddy built a robot named "Rody". Rody was successfully build by Eddy and invited the children in the episodes. Season 4 Same Season 3 outfit for second time in this season. In Transformer troubles, Eddy wants to sabotage Pororo using his invention. Voiced by Korean * Ham Soo-jeong English * Cristina Milizia (Season 1 and 2) * Erica Lee (Season 3, 4 and English Show) * Kristen Cho (Season 5) * Anna Desmarais (Season 6) * Melina Bobadilla (Season 1 (HD)) * Melanie Lynn Buckley (Singalong NEW 1 and 2, Tik Tok English Set, and apps, current voice) * Emma Tate (Singalong, UK Dub) Quotes * "Hi! I'm Eddy!" (Ice Fishing) * "Pororo! What are you doing?" (We're Friends!) * "Pororo! Wait up!!" (We're Friends!) * "If there's a problem, we'll solve it!" ("Problem Song" in Eddy the Clever Fox spinoff) GGallery Eddy the Great Inventor.jpg|Eddy with his robot 1 Eddy's Balloon.jpg|Playing with his friends Eddy on the Moon.jpg|Eddy On the moon Eddy Goes to the Moon.jpg Eddy and Telescope.jpg|Eddy with his telescope Eddy's Secret.jpg|Eddy using the glasses as a xylophone Bandicam 2016-01-03 02-51-11-161.png Rody is born.jpg|Eddy made Rody Popo and Pipi.jpg Pobyfly02.jpg Pobyfly00.jpg Tongtongidea07.jpg Tongtongidea06.jpg Tongtongidea05.jpg Tongtongidea03.jpg Tongtonghello02.jpg Bandicam 2016-01-03 02-51-11-161.png Rody is born.jpg Popo and Pipi.jpg Pobyfly02.jpg Pobyfly00.jpg Tongtongidea07.jpg Tongtongidea06.jpg Tongtongidea05.jpg Tongtongidea03.jpg Tongtonghello02.jpg bandicam 2016-01-03 02-51-43-566.png|Eddy hit by Rody's ball bandicam 2016-01-03 02-54-46-984.png bandicam 2016-01-03 02-56-23-229.png|Eddy kissed by Petty bandicam 2016-01-03 02-56-24-226.png bandicam 2016-01-03 02-52-03-481.png|Eddy and Rody Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Character (1 season) Category:Character (2 season) Category:Character (3 season) Category:Character (4 season) Category:Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Watercooler Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Main characters Category:Clever characters